Unqualified devices may need to be rebuilt, however, adhesive may remain on a surface of the unqualified devices. Thus, the adhesive must be cleaned from the surface before the rebuilding begins. Usually, a hollow rod wound with adhesive tape is used to clear the adhesive from the unqualified devices.